Automatic tire inflation systems may be used to control vehicle tire pressure by adding or releasing air from the vehicle's tires. Automatic tire inflation systems may provide pressurized air from a pressurized air source to the vehicle's tires to maintain tire pressure at a desired pressure level whether the tires are stationary and rotating. Automatic tire inflation systems may use a variety of regulators, air conduits and rotary air connections to provide pressurized air to the tires. Automatic tire inflation systems may also use one or more valves to control the direction, speed and volume of air flow. There exists a need for a valve arrangement to better control air flow.